


A Sight For Sore Eyes

by stellarisms



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Tetsuya to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight For Sore Eyes

It’s not like Tetsuya to be like this.  
  
Was there a proper term at all for this? Something to capture the heart of the matter in one word or one syllable or less?  
  
There was, Tetsuya knows, but he shouldn’t. 

He couldn’t think of it.  
  
He shouldn’t, not while the other regulars form a small crowd in this cramped corridor.  
  
Half of them were too awestruck to make a sound – Furihata-kun was audibly gawking, Kawahara-kun openly sweating, and Fukuda-kun kept on pulling at Kawahara-kun’s sleeve. As if that would dispel the issue on sight.  
  
The other half of the team followed Izuki-senpai’s wolfwhistling example. Kiyoshi-senpai, then Hyuuga-senpai. Koganei-senpai took no time at all to follow their lead, nudging Tsuchida-senpai until his nervous laughter gave into a quiet admission: okay, I’ll admit it, I wish I was that tall and built like that.   
  
Even Mitobe-senpai looked impressed; Tetsuya had never seen his eyebrows disappear past his bangs that far.  
  
The reason for all this commotion – as with most recipes for disaster on Seirin’s Basketball Team – began with their Coach.   
  
They’d started out the trek from the gym to the seaside inn normal enough.   
  
Perfectly composed, up until they walked past those wide-opened hostel doors.  
  
Coach had hardly begun to herd them off to the bathhouse – and, after that, straight to their respective futons – before the trouble started.  
  
“It’s hoooooooooooot.” Tetsuya remembers now: Koganei-senpai. He threw up his arms, nearly knocking poor Furihata-kun in the face. “Is the air conditioning even turned on?”  
  
“Well,” Kiyoshi-senpai supplies, blithe as ever. “If not, we could always start stripping down before we hit the bathhouses, right? It’s not like us guys have anything to worry about h–”  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
Several sets of heads whipped around at that sound.  
  
“Sorry, Riko.” Kiyoshi-senpai starts laughing, though that (successfully!) manages to clear the tense air somewhat. “No offense.”  
  
“None taken,” is about all their Coach gets to say before everyone’s eyes snap in the direction of one Kagami Taiga.  
  
A shirtless, pantless Kagami Taiga.  
  
–Well, to be fair.   
  
He did keep on his boxers and socks.  
  
So, for all technical purposes, Kagami-kun wasn’t parading around naked.  
  
But to a wandering gaze like Tetsuya’s – tracing over the thick lines of muscle winding from those broad shoulders, the gleaming swell of biceps and forearms, the bared indentation between the base of his spine and where, oh, oh, squeaks Furihata-kun, Kagami-senpai, your boxers are slipping off! – his light might as well have taken off all his clothes.  
  
Yes.   
  
His light.   
  
He rather likes the sound of that.  
  
“Whoa–!” Kagami-kun pauses in mid-stride, grabbing hold of his waistband with a chagrined grin. “Thanks, Furi. M'gonna have to watch how I’m walking when I’m all sweaty like this.”  
  
Tetsuya swears he heard someone hiss “goddammit Furihata” under their breath.   
  
Several someones.  
  
In retrospect, that might have been what made Tetsuya step in.  
  
“Kagami-kun.” His hand comes to rest on his light’s lower back. A guiding, gentle reminder sort of touch. “We should get showered off.”  
  
“We?” Kagami-kun echoes, brow and mouth furrowed in a way that could only be described as endearing.  
  
(“We?” A hushed chorus croaks from behind them, the loudest dissenter being their thunderstruck Coach.)  
  
“We,” Tetsuya confirms, a corner of his lips lifting at the visible heat rising to Kagami-kun’s cheeks. “So – shall we?”  
  
“S-Sure, I guess.” Kagami-kun doesn’t protest, doesn’t deny him, relaxing somewhat when he adds, “You’d better not fall asleep in the bath again, though!”  
  
“I won’t,” Tetsuya promises him, able to breathe easier now that it’s just the two of them walking down the hall, side by side. “Promise.”  
  
Of course, if they should turn the corner to head to the bathhouse and his palm should. Slip a bit. Dip past the loose waistband of Kagami-kun’s shorts– well.   
  
It’s an accident, as is the sudden impulse to squeeze whatever his hand could hold onto before he trips and falls over his own two left feet.  
  
Yes, his light’s many. Prominent features all happen to be rather…sturdy, indeed.   
  
Tetsuya off all people would (should) know of these things.


End file.
